DNA will save ther race
by shannai8
Summary: The Asgard need Jack and Sam's help to save there race
1. chapter 1

General Hammond has just called Jack and Sam to his office.

Knock knock

"Come in"

"General you wanted to see us"

"Yes Major I did please sit"

"What is this about?"

"Well Thor wanted a meeting with us"

"A meeting? About what?"

"I don't know exactly he didn't say, but he said that he will explain everything when he gets here"

"And when will that be?"

At the same time that Jack said that, there was a beam of light that had appeared.

"Thor buddy"

"hello O'Neill"

"The general said that you want to speak to us"

"yes O'Neill, I need your and major Carters help?"

"With what?"

"Well as you know of our race is dying and Our cloning mechanism is failing"

"Yes we do, what's that got to do with us"

"Well we believe that you an major carter's DNA can help us survive"

"How's that?"

"Well if we mix your DNA and major Carter DNA we truly believe that it will save our race"

"Ok define mix?"

"If you and major Carter create an offspring we truly believe that your child will behold the DNA that will save us"

Jack and Sam just looked at each other and then looked back at Thor.

"You're asking us to create a baby to save your asses"

"Yes O'Neill"

"so Thor you do know you can't just ask people to have babies so you can do science experiments on them"

"O'Neill all I need is a little blood Sample from the baby that's all I need"

Sam and Jack looked at General Hammond.

"Sir?"

"Honestly I'm still trying to wrap my head around this, so you're saying that their baby will save your race"

"Yes"

"Honestly it's not up to me to make that decision, Colonel, major, it's up to you until you make your decision then I'll talk to the President but until then, it up to you"

Jack and Sam just looked at each other confused, Sam looked up at Thor.

"how long do we have to make a decision"

"You have four days"

"Four days!"

"Yes"

Sam looked back Jack worried then looked at General hammond and then back at Thor.

"I'll be back for your answer in four days"

Before they can reply Thor was gone.

Jack and Sam just looked at each other

"Major Carter, Colonel O'Neill are you alright"

They look up

"To be honest I don't know"

"me either"

They both look down at their hands

"dismissed"

"Thank you"

They both got up and left the General's office.

TBC

Hey guys I'm try to write at story with chapters :3 but I do apologise if my spelling is crap I have dyslexia so bear with me :3 and please comment if you like my story I write more chapters if I know people like my story :3...

 **P.S THIS IS MY STORY FROM WATTPAD...**


	2. Coping

Jack and sam had just walked out of the General's office.

"Carter?"

Jack questioned

Sam just looked at him, her eyes where all teary.

Jack just was about to raise his hand to touch her arm but he hesitated.

She just looked at him and then walked away.

Sam walked all the way to the infirmary to see Janet.

"Hey Janet"

"Hey Sam. What's wrong"

Janet ask her with concern

"Nothing...I just...I...I don't know what to do.

Sam just burst out in tears.

"Oh Sam don't cry"

Janet reach out to hug her

"Sam come with me"

She toke her to a empty room in the infirmary.

"Sam tell me what's wrong"

Sam looks up to her and tells her every thing.

As Jack watched her walk of, he didn't know what to do or to say so he did the thing that he always does, he when to the Gym.

After about half hour teal'c comes in and sees O'Neill punching a punching bag.

"O'Neill"

He bows

"You look stressed in there something wrong?"

O'Neill keeps punching

"O'Neill"

teal'c repeated

This time O'Neill punches the bag really hard

"T...I don't know what to do?"

"About what O'Neill?"

So O'Neill sat down and told him every.

So there you **:3**

And please comment and let me know what you think


	3. the talk with the general

It was the next day...

Sam was sitting in her lab working... Well trying to work but she couldn't, she had less then 4 days to make a decision. She didn't know what to do, all she want to do is for this day to end so she can go home and try to forget everything just for a bit.

Sam let out her breath and then crossed her arms on the table then put her head on her crossed arms.

Sam stayed like that for about 2 minutes before the general came in.

"major?"

Sam jolted

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you"

Sam look at him

"Oh no sir it's fine"

Sam smiled

"So what are you here for?"

Sam asked nicely

"I wanted to see if you are ok?"

Hammond asked

"I'm fine"

She said

Hammond frowned

He knew she wasn't, he can tell.

"Sam don't you lie to me?"

She look up at him with a sad face

"I don't know what to do?"

See looked back at Her hands

Hammond sat next to her

"I know it's a hard decision but you will figure it out"

She looked up at him and then got out of her Seat and started pacing.

"Sir you know it's more difficult than that, what about the regs, what about the baby, it won't be fair for the baby, what happens when other life forms fine out about it, do we have to protected it constantly, I can't protected it all the time, what happened if...if..."

Sam stops and frowns

"Sam Calm down, that has nothing to do with the real problem is it?"

Sam looked at him and sighed

"If we had a baby it will complicated things"

She frowns

"Sam I know it's going to be hard on your feelings and I'm pretty sure it's going to be really hard one the Colonel to, but you just have to get though it and make a decision"

Sam sighed again

"I know we do"

"Have you talk to him"

Hammond asked

"I haven't seen him since we got the news"

She shrugged

"Then go and find him so you can talk this out"

Sam looks at him

"I'm not ready"

"You will never be ready, but you have to try, you only have 3 days left, if you don't talk now, you will leave it to late"

Sam nodded

"Your right"

Before Sam lefted she gave the General a hug

"Thank you sir"

"Your welcome"

He smiled

Then Sam left her lab.

There you go the 3rd chapter I hope you like it. Please comment and tell me what you think. I will update soon but I'm doing my best


	4. the hunt

As she left her lab, she started to think where to go find him, she thought about it

"humm maybe he is at the gym" she thought.

so she makes her way to the gym, in about 5 mins.

"huh he is not here, hum OK he might be in the cafeteria"

so Sam made her way to the cafeteria,

"hum he is not here either, hum where could he be"

maybe he went to see if he was with Daniel or teal'c, but no he wasn't with them either, so where could he be?... maybe he went home. she sighed.

"please tell me he didn't go home"

Sam ran all the way to the place where you sign out.

"hey sorry excuse me, hi cant you please tell me if colonel O'Neill has left the base please"

sam asked.

"umm yes ma'am he has"

she sighed.

"thank you airman"

oh crap she missed him, she didn't want to go to hes house, Sam was tried anyway so she thought to talk to him about this first thing tomorrow morning.

chapter 4 is up i'am sorry there is not much detail, but next time i will wright it when its not 1 in the morning, anyway i really hope you like it.

comment and let me know what you think. :3


	5. the talk

The next morning.

Sam was working in her lab and waiting for the colonel to arrive at the base.

what she didn't know was that the colonel was in the briefing room trying to work up the courage and the words to say to her.

"colonel!"

general Hammond said.

"yes sir"

"have you talked to major carter yet"

"no i have, not yet sir"

"well you better go fined her then, she haves been looking for you since yesterday"

"oh, ok thank you sir"

as O'Neill was about leave

"oh and colonel"

"yeah sir"

"and open up to her and tell her how your feeling ok, don't do that shrug thing you do. tell her, she needs to know. do you understand?"

he looks up at him

"i do...i will try, thank you sir"

with those words he left to go fine Sam

Sam was still in her lab

Sam was thinking about what to say to him or what he would say to her, Sam had to get out of her lab so she went for a walk.

Sam found her self in one of the infirmary rooms but not any room, its that room... its the room that they admitted there feeling...its the room that they left it in.

Sam often found her self in this room every time she thought about him, witch was almost all the time. sitting in this room usually makes her feel better but this time was different this time if they say yes to Thor and having a child then all this in the room has to come out.

sam sighed. she just didn't know what to do...

meanwhile O'Neill walk around still trying to think of the words, the only time he ever had good luck with words was in the room so that's where he headed. when he got there he found carter on the floor against the wall.

"carter"

she looked up

"sir"

O'Neill walked over and sat down next to her. it was silent for about five minuets

"carter... i.. i think wee need to talk"

"yeah i think so to...humm sir question... why did you come to this room?"

"because i just did"

he shrugged

"no why this room there are plenty other rooms why this particular room... why did you come here?"

he looked at her and back at hes hands.

"because...because its you who keeps calling me back here"

she looks up at him

"i don't understand"

"every time...every time i have problem about my feelings i come here some times it helps and some times... not.

carter giggles a bit

"same here"

"really"

"yeah"

O'Neill looks at her and smiles

"i sometime wounder what our children would look like, i some time think of having a baby with you"

she smiles a little

"i just thought you never wanted anther child"

then frowns

"i didn't... not until i meet you" he smiles "i never though i would fall in love again"

she looked straight in his eyes

"you... you love me"

he smile and nodded

"yes i tried to stop i really did but i cant help it"

she smiled a big smiles then put her head on his shoulder"

"i love you too"

he smiled

"but what are we going to do about our situation"

o'neill asked

"the simple question is are we going to have a baby or not?"

thank you for reading i will up date soon i hope you like it...please comment and tell me what you think thank you :3


	6. The Decision

It was the last day to make our decision. Thor was going to be here any minute we needed to get to the generals office.

THE GENERALS OFFICE

jack and sam are waiting for thor to show up, the general want to wait to find outour answer when thor got here.

thor beams in.

jack and sam didnt seem happy to see him but they did seem better then they where yesterday.

"welcome thor" General hamond greated

thor just noded then looked strate at jack and sam.

"have you made you decision?"

sam and jack look strate at each other and did a little noded they both turned to thor.

"yes we have thor" they bothsaid at the same time

"we have discuss the matter between us and we have disided that... we will help you thor... but on i condison"

thor noded.

"you are the only one that will tested our child no one else not loki noother asgards just you, do you under stand?"

"yes o'neill understod"

thor truns to hamond.

"i will return in to days, i have to let my leders no."

and with that last word thor is gone.

sam and jack turnd to look at the General.

the general just looked at them.

"i think i need to talk to the presdent so you are dismisted"

jack and sam noed and got up and lefted.

jack and sam are in sams lab just siting there waiting for the general, when sam just thought of soming.

"umm sir"

he looked up at carter.

"sir how are we going to conceive the child, like i no how to but i mean like are we going to do the you no..."

"carter stop please"

sam looked at him

"carter i understood what you meant but i dont think the miltery will lot us do it that way"

"but sir i dont want to do it any other way" sam blurted out

sam just looked at him shocked at what she said.

"carter i am in the same boat but i dont think its really up to us to decide really"

"yeah i know, but we can ask"

"Carter how are we going to even ask that question?"

Sam just put her head down

"I don't even know"

Then the general called Sam lab phone...

I'm so sorry this Took as long as it did but here it's is :3 I hope you like it.


	7. lab talk

Jack and sam waked into the General's office.

"Sir"

"Jack sam please sit"

Jack and sam sat down.

"As you may know that the president said that he will wait for your answer before he can answer"

Jack and sam nodded.

"well.. he had long time to think about it... and he said that you can do it"

"Sir does he know about our feelings?"

"Yes sam hes does thats what makes this situation a problem"

"Whats the problem here... sam and i make a baby... and then bam! A baby for thor to get a blood test.. its not that hard"

"Jack you know yourself its not that easy"

Jack looks at sam then looks at hes hands.

Sam puts a hand on hes shoulder.

"Sir this going to be hard for both of us" than she looks at the general "but we are both strong people and we firght for what we believe.. and we believe we can do it.. and we know this is going to be hard on our feelings and to be honest i dont no if we going to act on them.. but we will do our best..."

Sam looks back at jack and smiles at him then takes her hand off of him.

"Sam i know... thor had put you guys in a very hard situation.."

"Sir... umm... do you guys know... i mean do you... umm how do i say this..."

Jack cuts in.

"Sir how do we conceive the baby... well i mean i know how but... like in what way... like iknow what way... umm like..."

"Sir please stop talking!"

"Sorry carter"

He looks at her and then gives her a half smile.

The general just satrted laughing.

Jack and sam just looked up at him.

"Ok you guys need to calm down... relax.. im not going to yell at you.. haha your acting like your asking your parents to have a baby...

And i got what you guys meant and im not really sure about that part.. i think that is really up to you guys unless the president says otherwise..

Other then that do u guys have any other questions?"

"Umm not at this point in time carter do you?"

"Um no sir"

"Ok use to are dismissed.. and please come back if you have any questions."

"Thank you sir"

Sam and jack got up and lefted.

Sg.1 is in sam lab.

"Jack sam what are you guys going to do.. do you guy know that you have to actually do it.. and not have feelings to go about it... do you realise how hard that is for two people that are in love and do that and not have any feelings do you realise how hard that is?.."

"Daniel..!!! we know how hard it is..! Believe me we know..!!!!"

"But jack.."

Jack just put up hes hands and got up to walk around the lab

"daniel we understand the circumstances of what this decision will due to us, but you gotta realise were trying to save a race here if we save the race... Daniel it thor don't you want to help him.?"

"of course I do Sam but I'm trying to think of you guys as well"

" Daniel we understand that, and we thank you for that but it's already hard for us, and we don't need you to make it worse"

"Sam I'm not trying to make it worse I'm just trying to help"

" Daniel we appreciate that thank you"

"do you guys know when you guys are gonna you know like get pregnant"

"Umm i really don't know about that part"

Sam looks up at Jack

"Carter I don't know, I didn't think about that either"

"Are you guys going to do it like the natural way or... some other way or..."

Jack puts his hands up to stop Daniel.

"Daniel please stop!... Daniel we can't just go up to the general and be like...sam and i want to have sex to conceive this baby... I don't think they'll like that"

"I didn't mean to do it like that"

Daniel groans and put his head on the table.

"O'Neill what are you going to do"

"We dont know Teal'c... I think we need to talk about it some more"

" I think that is a wise decision O'Neill"

Daniel looks up at Jack and Sam

"I'm hungry I'm going to get something to eat and let you guys talk"

Daniel looks at teal'c

"Teal'c would you like to come"

Teal'c just bowels and turns to leave

Sam turns to look at Jack

"do you want to talk now or later?"

" I think we should talk not here... how about my place this afternoon..."

Sam just looks at him... then smiles

"it might be a long talk... I think we might need to think about food as well"

"That's fine I can cook steaks"

Sam just giggles

"Say a round about 5:30"

"Thats fine with me carter"

Jack just turns to leave the room he just reached the door before Sam's says something.

"Are we still making the right decision?"

"It's for thor...right?"

Sam just looks up at him, she held his Gaze for 3 seconds, then looks back down.

"Yeah...right..."

Jack pauses for a minute then leaves...

I hope you like this chapter... im Sorry that im taking to long but i just got a new phone and so that means i can wright more ...


End file.
